Damien Gigogne
Damien Gigogne is a 2018-introduced character. He is the son of Mother Ginger from The Nutcracker. Character Personality *He’s gentle and patient towards children (and child-like friends, or at least ones he thinks are vulnerable in some way). *He’s not so patient towards bullies, though and would be more likely whack them with his puppet than try to reason with people beforehand. *He can get a little bit cocky about his achievements. *Impulsive *Witty *Mom friend with dad jokes *Overprotective *Likes kids. Good babysitter *Stand up comedian He protec, he attac. But most importantly, he a snac. (Cause he’s a gingerbread dude, duh). In other words, Damien's personality is full of contrasting flavors. Abilities and Interests *Acting *Puppetry and Ventriloquism **Can change his pitch to extreme levels **Carries a Marotte with a moving mouth. **Knows how to use a Swazzle **Remembers the script well enough to fill in for any role. Is chill with being a boy player as he likes to put himself in a lady’s shoes and see tthingsbthrough their eyes. *Combat: **His hand puppet doubles as a bat. *Drag *Baking *Ballet Appearance It’s no surprise for a child of Mother Ginger to have ginger hair. Damien’s hair is partially combed back and tied into a high ponytail fasten by a large bow. The rest is curled into sausage rolls and highlighted with stripes of pink, white, brown and gold, resembling rolled wafers of different flavors. There are two conical locks on the sides of his head. Fairy Tale - The Nutcracker How the story goes Mother Ginger is one of the candy citizens sent to greet and entertain Clara and the Nutcracker upon their arrival. She is a tall woman whose children, called the Polichinelles emerge from under her massive dress. Mother Ginger makes her appearance in Act II during the musical number “La mère Gigogne et les polichinelles” (Mother Ginger and the Polichinelles). Mother Ginger is also a stock character in French plays since the 17th century. In this case, she’s an old woman who has a lot of children. In Louis Edmond Duranty’s 1880 puppet play “Polichinelle and Mother Ginger”, Polichinelle marries Mother Ginger for her money, tries to pay for goods in the market with some of her children only to end up in Punch-and-Judy-styled trouble, get himself beaten by her kids and chased off by the Devil. Mother Ginger’s “births” are part of a ceremonious performance because it’s risky and unrealistic for a real birth to occur right on the day of Clara’s arrival. As Damien puts it : “No one wants to see slimy whiny babies drop on the floor. That’s really unsanitary and probably dangerous”. Virtually any of Mother Ginger’s kids can take over and wear her dress in the performance. How does Damien come into it? Damien is one of Mother Ginger’s many children, aka her “bon bons” and “crumbs”. Damien just happened to be the most enthusiastic about carrying on his mother’s legacy, both as a performer and a caretaker. Parallels *Damien is a drag queen, as the role of Mother Ginger is usually played by men both in the ballet and in theatre. *He’s an ambitious boy player because the role is considered a worthy challenge for new dancers to prove themselves. *Damien carrying a Marotte and using it as a melee weapon is a nod to the puppet character Punch, who is a clown armed with a slapstick. Relationships Joan Gigogne Polichinelle Polichinelle is Damien’s dad. Maccus and Bucco (granddads) The Bon Bons Despite her prolific fame, only 16 of the Bon Bons are her own children. The other 161 are orphans she took under her wing. Damien is one of the original sixteen. Number TBA to be exact. Many of his older siblings have grown up and gotten various jobs as astrologers, painters and other careers. Pet All creatures in the Land of Sweets are made of, well, sweets. Damien owns a living gummy crocodile. It is made of sour apple gummy with a white foam belly. It has delicately moulded scales and candy corn teeth. This croc has a strange appetite for gummy hotdogs and burgers. Friends Theater Club *Sam and giant dude from the costume department. Anne Marie Stahlbaum TBA Outfits Damien’s usually seen wearing clown-like makeup with puffy heart shaped cheeks, swirly eyebrows and bright eyeshadow. His fashions are extravangant and are usually inspired by Rococo Punj. He wears padded jackets with flared tailcoats. He sometimes wears shoes with really tall wedges or sturdy knee-high ballet heels. Damien likes to keep things handy, so he makes sure that there’s enough space for all the bare necessities. He has some objects tied to his home-made utility belt, such as a pair of spectacles, a compact, a fan. Aside from the pre-made pant pockets, Damien also wears old-fashioned fabric tie-in pockets attached to his belt so that he can carry twice as much stuff. They’re like belly bags but for hips. Basic TbA Drag Trivia *I came up with Damien after watching The Nutcracker and The Four Realms. I did some research on the character of Mother Ginger and got hooked by what I found. *He is another repurposed OC from another fandom. Originally, he was the son of the Coachman from Disney’s Pinnochio and was part of the Descendants universe. *Damien shares his birthday with Mr Punch. *Damien loves kissing! He loves giving kisses as much as recieving them. He air-kisses people’s cheeks as a greeting and blows kisses to wish others luck. **This is a reference to the fact that dancers playing the Bon Bons often kiss the underside of the pannier under Mother Ginger’s dress for good luck. **Coincidentally, there is a kind of biscuit called Ginger Kisses. Theme songs *The Greatest Show *Tous les Mêmes by Stromae Category:Males Category:LGBTA+ Category:Characters Category:The Nutcracker Category:Madame O'Front